


Fighting Entropy

by Glory1863



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s11e11 Entropy, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a set of drabble length alternate interpretations of the "big reveal" in the episode <i>Entropy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liar! Liar! Pants on Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer bluffed.

“Reid, is it true? About your mom.”  Garcia is teary eyed, but it’s been three days and she’s not even hung over anymore.

“No, Garcia, it’s not. I was just bluffing.”

“But Rossi says you can’t bluff.”

“Then he should play poker with me.” Reid grins, but knows Garcia is not convinced.

“I had to keep Cat hooked so I could bring her in safely. She has a ‘thing’ for parent-child angst.  Sorry.”  He shrugs apologetically.

He’s engulfed in a hug. “If you’re playing me. . .”

“I know. You’ll sic Morgan on me.”  

“Damn straight,” she sniffles.

Reid tightens the hug.


	2. Adverse Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clinical trials offer hope (supervised trip to the Grand Canyon, anyone?), but sometimes they don't work out in the end. That doesn't mean Spencer has given up.

“How’s my mom doing, Dr. Norman?”

“Much better. We’ve gotten the trial drug out of her system and put her back on her old regimen.  She easily recognizes everyone now.”

“But that won’t work for long. The extrapyramidal symptoms will come back.”

“Unfortunately, yes. Are you still interested in the other trial from UCLA Neurosciences?”

“Yes, but I’d like a second opinion.”

“I have your release authorizing a Dr. Savannah Hayes to inspect your mother’s medical records. I’ll be happy to assist her any way I can.”

“Thank you.”

“Spencer, Diana said she rather have symptoms than to forget you.”


	3. Malpractice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody put the wrong information in Diana Reid's chart. Somebody acted on that information. Somebody is going to be in big trouble.

“Spencer, why are you here?”

“I need a lawyer.”

“Isn’t your boss, Agent Hotchner, a lawyer?”

“Not in Nevada where the case is.”

“Why me? Other than I’m a member of the Nevada Bar.”

“You work hard, bill honestly and have a winning record in court, or so I’m told.”

“Any other reason?”

“It’s what the plaintiff wants.”

“Who is the plaintiff, Spencer?”

 “I speak for Mom.”

 “So I'm the one she wants?”

 “Yes.”

 “As her guardian, do you think she’s made a good choice?”

 “You're who we both want, Dad.”

 “Then let’s look into a malpractice case against Bennington.”


	4. The "Dallas" Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Spencer's worst nightmare.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine, Mom,” he answers automatically.

“Don’t lie to your mother, Spencer. You woke me crying, and I found you on the floor.”

“Sorry,” he says, the dream already fading in his memory.

“I’ll bet it’s that job of yours giving you nightmares. I know you don’t tell me the half of it.  Why don’t you come home and teach mathematics at UNLV?  They have an opening.”

“How long before I could get a sabbatical to take you snorkeling in Hawaii again?”

She sighs. “Next time, don’t eat the poi.  A mother knows these things.”


	5. The Joker is Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Gray Gubler was just having a little fun.

The director yells, “Cut!”

Mark Gordon bellows, “Gubler!”

“Hmmm?”

“What was that Wednesday night?”

“Not what I wrote,” says Breen Frazier.

“Not what I filmed,” adds Heather Cappiello.

“Matt, you and Shemar were seen with a hand-held and you were seen in the editing room and the sound booth,” scolds Erica Messer.

“Just playing with the dailies.”

“You edited your ‘joke’ into the final print, Genius,” Gordon growls.

“Jane said she’d come back for a juicy death scene.”

“But now half the fandom hates us,” Messer laments.

“On the other hand, half of the fandom loves that Morgan/Reid action.”


End file.
